


In Common

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Alphabetical Order
Relationships: Shiho Hahnenfuss/Lunamaria Hawke
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	In Common

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'name'

Shiho looked over and offered Lunamaria the smallest of smiles. They'd crossed paths enough times over the years, but they'd never really talked. But, she supposed, Luna's last name did come right after hers, at least among this group-- Their new white jackets were both crisp and clean, tailored just for them... Now for a handful of classes, and then...

Luna wrote a quick note on her tablet and slid it over: Want to get drinks later?

Shiho blinked and then nodded. Yes, that did sound good. Maybe they could finally talk; it wasn't as if they had nothing in common.

She was not expecting the drinks to lead to dancing, which she was rather terrible at, or to getting dragged to Luna's hotel room, which was certainly interesting and...

They definitely had things in common. Like making plans, between classes, for another evening out-- and another exciting night in.


End file.
